Violette Cunnigham
Violette 'Vi' Cunnigham Daughter of Nox Optio of the Fifth Cohort (This Character Belongs to What'sNewOwlz?) History Violette grew up in Sydney, Australia. She grew up with her adoptive parents, Ian and Victoria Wilson, as her real one died in a car crash. She thought they were her real parents, and hated them, and her younger adoptive siblings, Lily and Ethan. She started at a primary school, and soon was diagnosed with ADHD. This put her down. Even though she was only seven, she just stopped. Her parents made her do all the house-work, chores, everything. She tried to fight back, but they locked her in the cupboard under the stairs. If she didn't fight back she was still sent and locked into her room. At fifteen, she just lost it. She ran away. She spent five days on the streets of Sydney, selling off her possessions to buy food. On her sixth day, she wandered into a forest. She set up a camp there. During the night, one of Lupa's wolves found her, and woke her up. Vi was terrfied, and tried to fight. But the wolf didn't fight ack. it led her to the Wolf House. Violette trained at the Wolf House for two years, and then was sent to Camp Jupiter, where she was claimed as a child of Nox. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Violette is dark and cruel. She's rarely sociable. Appearance Appearance Violette has jet-black hair. Her eyes are brown, and she has many piercings, including ear tunnels. On her arm she has 'SPQR' tattooed, with one line and the symbol of Nox, her mother. Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers Offensive #Children of Nox have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Nox have the ability to conjure a rope of shadows which are bound around an unsuspecting victim; the ropes remain on the person for a short time before vanishing. Defensive #Children of Nox have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Nox can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Nox are innately strong during the night. #Children of Nox can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Supplementary #Children of Nox have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. Rare Cases Only #In rare cases, children of Nox have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Children of Nox, tend to prefer the dark. Pets Pets WIP Weapons Weapons/Armour WIP Relationships & Life at Camp Relationships and Life at Camp WIP Category:Archived Characters Category:Children of Nox Category:Female Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Birth Year Unknown